Reconciliation
Reconciliation was a project started by the citizens of Locus Prime to prevent intergalactic conflict. Technique The primary concept of Reconciliation aimed to prevent the destruction of other planets by any spacefaring aggressive species. Its technique was to use Locus Prime's wormhole technology to link together two warlike planets via a facility on Locus Prime and cause a war between them. The resulting conflict would destroy both planets' populations, and prevent them from spreading out into the universe, thereby nipping any conflict in the bud. To start a war, Locus Prime would send in provocateurs to one planet wearing the physical form of the dominant species of the other planet, and cause trouble. A sufficiently warlike population would cause this to trigger a war, which would achieve the desired goal. Were the attempts unsuccessful, Locus Prime would abandon attempts at Reconciliation on the paired planets in a decision known as "granting clemency". History After repeated destruction at the hands of many different extraterrestrial invaders, Locus Prime launched a program to prevent such destruction from happening to them, or anyone else, again. Reconciliation succeeded in causing the mutual destruction of many pairs of planets. At some point in Locus Prime's history, its citizens abandoned their physical forms and combined their minds into one supercomputer. This changed the workflow of the Reconciliation control center. Where before it was controlled by individuals using computers, it was then able to be controlled entirely from within the hivemind, though the computers remained operational in case of extenuating circumstances. It began making decisions via yes/no queries, which were asked by one member of the hivemind and answered, via percentages, by the rest of it. Several years (at least) prior to 1988, Reconciliation marked Earth and Sylvain as aggressive planets, creating gates between them to facilitate a war. The first known gate on Earth was created in New York City, but was later implied to have been destroyed by unknown means. In 1988, Reconciliation created a gate located in Kepler, West Virginia on the Earth side, and Sylvain City on the Sylvain side. The provocateurs from Locus Prime were labeled Abominations, and those who fought them were labeled the Pine Guard. In 2019, the D.O.M. prepared to launch an attack on Sylvain via its gate, which would have created a much larger rift that would have used the gravitational pull of a star to destroy Sylvain City and kill all its inhabitants. Just minutes prior to the attack, it was preempted by the precognitive abilities of Duck Newton and prevented from happening at the last second as the Pine Guard destroyed the gate. The destruction of the gate caused the Earth - Locus Prime and the Locus Prime - Sylvain portals to become detached, and caused the Pine Guard and Vincent to be sucked in. Though the then-unconscious Pine Guard were placed in Memory Pods to preserve their unconscious states and scan their memories, the presence of Beacon allowed the group to be cut out of the pods, escape, and launch an assault on the facility. This assault was met with much resistance, but they were eventually able to use Beacon to kill the D.O.M, ending Reconciliation permanently. It is implied that the D.O.M. grew addicted to the violence it caused and became as warlike as the planets it attempted to quell. When Duck pointed out the hypocrisy of the ultimate galactic peacemakers sending attackers at the party despite the party having made no aggressive move, it resolved that the Pine Guard was engaging in deception, and continued attacking. Additionally, despite Reconciliation's purpose being to test if a planet could be provoked into war with another planet, the Countenance was sent in to masquerade as an Earth citizen and broadcast a lie blaming Sylvain for the provocateurs' actions and calling on the citizens of Kepler to assault the planet. This was the course of action taken in response to over thirty years (and possibly much longer) having passed without causing a war, rather than granting clemency. Trivia * "Clemency" is a near-synonym of "Amnesty". Category:Amnesty Items